No More
by the world goes
Summary: Bakura used to abuse his hikari, but not anymore. He’s come to realize that he loves Ryou, but it may be too late to win his heart. You know, with Ryou liking Seto and all. BakuraRyou fluffiness!


No More  
  
SetosBabyDragon  
  
This is my first Bakura/Ryou story. So please... be nice. This came from the top of my head, so if there are mistakes, sorry. I might edit it someday but for now, I'm just bored.  
  
See, I'm at my mom's office where I go after school everyday, and today she don't get off till 5. So it sucks for me.  
  
But luckily, I can still write stuff and then post it.  
  
Bakura and Ryou are my second favorite YGO couple. Seto and Joey being my first. I have somewhat of a plot, but not much. I only have in mind a one-shot.  
  
Summary: Bakura used to abuse his hikari, but not anymore. He's come to realize that he loves Ryou, but it may be too late to win his heart. You know, with Ryou liking Seto and all. Bakura/Ryou fluffiness!  
  
Pairings: Bakura/Ryou Rated: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (but no sex), cursing... maybe blood. I'm not sure.  
  
I think that this is going to be done all in Bakura's POV.  
  
No More  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SetosBabyDragon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Bakura's POV} (For those who don't read author's notes)  
  
I don't know how it happened. I can't believe that I allowed it to happen. We were perfect! I abused him and he cried, I would smile and say sorry, and we would be alright again.  
  
But not anymore.  
  
I haven't laid a finger on Ryou since last month. I think maybe the reason I abused him was because he has the softest skin and I loved to touch him.  
  
And now I'm going crazy because I can't bring myself to hit him.  
  
I would say that the reason I did hurt him was because he was weak. Still is and probably always will be. But that's not the point. He reminds me some of Yugi. All innocent and without a care in the world.  
  
And I hated the look he would give me right before I hit him. His eyes were full of fear. At first... I enjoyed his fear, but now... OH GOD!  
  
I couldn't believe that... I've... fallen in love with... Ryou. My hikari. My other half. My soul mate. My Ryou. Oh how I wish he were.  
  
But he's not.  
  
I've read his diary and I can't stand it.  
  
I've always loved the way he writes.  
  
But that's not the point.  
  
He told somebody that he was getting abused. He told his crush, and it's not me.  
  
He told Seto Kaiba.  
  
I don't know how the HELL he came to fall in love with Kaiba, but hell... he did and it's killing me. His diary has everything in it from getting the ring, to telling Kaiba about me and what I did to him, and how Kaiba even threaten to hurt me. To come over to our house and kill me.  
  
That's a joke.  
  
Him? Kill me? HA!  
  
I'd have killed him before he had a chance to blink. And I wouldn't regret one thing.  
  
Well... maybe one thing....  
  
Having to look at Ryou's hurt face. Having to listen to him cry himself to sleep.  
  
They aren't official. Ryou and Seto. They're just best friends. For now. Ryou likes Kaiba, I know that. But if Kaiba lays a finger on Ryou... he has another thing coming.  
  
I need to get Ryou before Kaiba does. I have to. Or... I just might live to regret it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
School.  
  
What a waste of time and effort. I'm a tomb-robber! I could kill all of them!  
  
But... Ryou is in that school, and killing everybody in there might make him sad.  
  
MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!  
  
Man, I must be totally in love for me to admit that I wouldn't torcher something just because of Ryou. I must have fallen deep in love.  
  
Here I am, at our house watching this box that has stuff in it.  
  
Hey, I'm new to this real world shit.  
  
But I think Ryou said that it was a TV. Right now on this TV there are lots of guys running into each other and running. There is this one guy who has this awkward shaped ball in his hand and he's running. And these other people are chasing him. Looks so stupid.  
  
Then... I feel this pain. Not physical pain but... emotion pain. From my other half.  
  
/Bakura./ Ryou's soft voice says in our minds.  
  
\Ryou? What's wrong?\ I asked him mentally. He must have been hurt real bad, his heart is depressed.  
  
/Oh Bakura!/  
  
He shuts off and I try to reach him but he won't answer me.  
  
Soon though, banging on the door happens, and I run over to find Ryou crying his eyes out. He runs toward me and hugs me softly.  
  
I'm taken back, but slowly return the embrace.  
  
"Ryou, what has you upset so much?" I asked, shutting the door and then taking him to the couch. I sit him beside me, but he gets in my arms anyway.  
  
Hey, I'm not the one to complain!  
  
"Bakura... why did you stop?" Ryou asked softly, still crying softly.  
  
"Stop what?" I was confused.  
  
"Stop hurting me. Why did you stop that!"  
  
"Do you want me to start up again?" I look down to see him crying on my shoulder.  
  
"N-No. Just... I want to know why." His crying has stopped to a mere sniffing.  
  
"I stopped because I was wrong. You may be weak, but that's no reason to hurt you." I reply honestly.  
  
"Bakura, you've changed." Ryou said, looking up at me.  
  
"I know that that's not the reason you were crying. Now tell me."  
  
"I don't know if you knew, but I liked Seto Kaiba. A lot. And I went to ask him out after school, but... I saw him and Joey making out. I thought that he liked me like that. But... I guess... I was wrong." At this Ryou was crying again.  
  
I sighed and wrapped my arms tighter around Ryou. I laid me head on top of his.  
  
"Bakura, you've truly changed. For the better."  
  
I set Ryou on my lap, and still hugged him so. I loved this. He came to me to cry on my shoulder. This could be my chance. I can't help but he excited.  
  
"Hey Bakura."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower okay?"  
  
"Sure." I let go of Ryou and let his walk up to take his shower. Then an idea hits me. I'll cook dinner tonight instead of making Ryou cook it. He'll be surprised, but then again, this could be my only chance to win his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took awhile, but by the time Ryou was done and dressed again in his cloud PJ's, I was done with dinner and even had the table set.  
  
He walked down the stairs and smelled something nice. I know so because he told me.  
  
/Bakura? What's that smell?/  
  
\Don't worry Ryou, you'll find out.\  
  
/Okay... but whatever it is, it smells nice./  
  
I mentally smile.  
  
His nose guided him to the dinning room where he saw the table set for two with plates of spaghetti, which is his favorite dish.  
  
"Oh Bakura!" He gasped in surprise. "Thank you so much."  
  
I led him to his seat where I pulled the chair out for him and he set. I smiled and showed of my fangs. (Which I've very proud of. I love my fangs.)  
  
He smiled so sweetly at me and I sit down across from the two-chair table.  
  
"Thank you Bakura. Thank you so much!" Ryou said, smiling so lovingly again.  
  
"Your welcome." I said. Then I add in my thoughts, 'My love.' "Now, are you going to stare at it or eat it?"  
  
"Eat it!" He grabs his fork and digs in. I'm much slower.  
  
When everything is done and eaten, I take Ryou to the living room. Where I'll make my first move.  
  
"I'm sorry that Kaiba dumped you." I say.  
  
"He didn't dump me!"  
  
"I'm sorry that he doesn't feel the way you do. But... Kaiba's not everything." Ryou sits on the couch and I sit on the other end.  
  
Ryou looks down a second, and then blushes red. "Um... Bakura?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can-Can you hold me?" I meet Ryou's eyes and I can't say no. Even if I wanted to.  
  
"...Sure..."  
  
Ryou moves over and spreads my legs and then sits himself in the middle of me. He grabs my hands and moves them so that they are around his waist. He leans back on me and rests his head on my chest.  
  
"Why did you want me to hold you?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
"So you mean you don't want to?" Ryou pulls back and I grab him quickly and place him back in the position he was in.  
  
"Of course I want to. But you know... I didn't think you were over Kaiba."  
  
Ryou looked at me and smiled. "I just don't want to feel alone."  
  
"Your never alone. I'm always here for you." Man, I'm such a romantic idiot.  
  
"I know but... in your arms I just feel so safe. That's all."  
  
I look down at him.  
  
"Hey Bakura?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I take my shirt off?"  
  
I blink at him for a while. What did he just say?  
  
"Can I take my shirt off?" He repeats. I'd be a shithead if I said no.  
  
"Um... if you want."  
  
He takes it off and I have to take all my control in my whole body not to touch it and kiss it. His smooth and soft pale skin... oh God that turns me on.  
  
Then I notice a bruise I put on him that last time I hit him.  
  
He points to it.  
  
"You see this Bakura?" It looks almost healed. At once it was purple, blue....  
  
"Yeah. But I'm over that. Ryou, you know I don't do that anymore."  
  
"I know. I wanted to remind you of how much you've changed. And I love the new you."  
  
'Did he say... he loves me? No, it was just that he likes the new me.'  
  
Ryou sighs and gets up and walks over to the kitchen. He motions me to stay where I am. So I do.  
  
I don't get him sometimes.  
  
I hear a cry of pain from Ryou and I run to the kitchen. His hand is bleeding from where he was cutting with a knife.  
  
I run to him and ask if he's alright, but the blood... I just want to suck on it.  
  
He starts talking but everything he says... I don't hear.  
  
I suddenly take his cut finger and put it in my mouth and suck on it. He gasps in surprise and then moans. He turned red in embarrassment at his slip up. I smile slightly and even though his cut his blood is clean from his finger, I'm still sucking on it.  
  
"Bakura..." he sounds breathless. "Y-You can stop. I'm not bleeding anymore."  
  
I stop with his finger, but not with his blood, his blood is additive.  
  
I pull him to me and pull his hair to the side and use my fangs to cause blood on his neck. I start licking the blood up and kissing the tender skin. I lick, kiss, and he moans.  
  
"Bakura!" Oh God I love the way he says my name like that. When there is no more blood to take, I pull back and look at Ryou.  
  
He looks at me and then pulls me into a kiss that I fully return. I lick the bottom of his lips to gain entrance, which he allows me.  
  
My tongue in his mouth is just so hot. When my tongue met his... oh God it was heaven.  
  
We soon came out of breath, which I hate.  
  
He leans on me as he pants for breath, which he lost.  
  
"Ryou, I need to tell you something."  
  
He looks at me.  
  
"I love you. The reason I abused you was because I love your soft skin. I love you more then anything I've even loved before."  
  
He gasped again. Then he moans as my wet and warm tongue runs across his soft and pale skin chest. I couldn't control myself. "Oh Bakura. I-I love you too. But we mustn't go fast."  
  
My tongue leaves him and I pull up and look him in the eye. "Okay." I say simply. I'm a virgin. Surprise, surprise. But that doesn't mean that I won't be perfect and cause him the utter most pleasure in his life when he's ready.  
  
I pick him up and carry him to our room. It was his, but it's ours now. I lay him down and I get into bed with him. I pull him to me and he lays his head on my chest.  
  
I look at the clock and it's only around 7. Then the phone rings. Ryou gets up and sees whom it is. The phone is right on the side table.  
  
"It's Seto. I'm not going to pick it up." He declares as he gets back in bed with me.  
  
The answer machine catches it and Kaiba leaves a message.  
  
"Hey Ryou, I know you saw me and Joey kissing after school. But I have to tell you that I don't like him like I like you. So call me back please. C- ya."  
  
I look at Ryou and he looks happy. "It's good to know that Kaiba can lie too. Because he said that he loved Joey, not like."  
  
I smile a smile of relief as I find out he doesn't want Kaiba.  
  
"Plus, I love you Bakura. I love you now forever and ever."  
  
"Good, cause I love you too."  
  
No more shall we be alone anymore.  
  
No more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!  
  
Okay, mushy, fluffy, I know.  
  
It's my first Bakura/Ryou fic so be nice and stuff okay!  
  
So leave a review and tell me what ya think!  
  
Should I delete it or keep it up or... I don't know. What else can you do? Well, I guess do another chapter but I don't want to.  
  
So whatever, whenever.  
  
Till next fic!  
  
~!SBD!~ 


End file.
